Her Mistake
by tutriceange
Summary: Alice is upset that she missed that vampire in Bella's room when Jasper comes back home. He is determined to make things right. Set during Eclipse. Alice/Jasper Rated T just to be safe! :


A/N: This takes place in Eclipse after Alice fails to see the rouge vampire in Bella's room. I know that this may not be exactly in canon with the book, but it's still what I feel like would have happened. (I don't have the book right next to me and I just had to write this!) I don't own the characters...

* * *

Jasper ran towards the house after completing the assessment of Bella's home. A vampire definitely had been in her room, but was gone now. There wasn't even a trail to follow, thanks to all this rain.

Halfway to the house, he felt Alice's plain. He sped up, needing to get to her. Her feelings swirled around him: sadness, guilt, worry, and fear. He couldn't understand what could have caused her to feel this way—he hadn't been gone that long.

His heart slammed into his chest when he saw her, curled up on the window seat, staring out the window. She looked so fragile, so alone. He rushed into the house and straight to her side. Relief emitted from her when she looked at him.

"I'm glad you're back, Jazz," she whispered. "I was worried about you."

Jasper knelt beside her, reaching a hand out to stroke her cheek. "I can take care of myself, Alice," he reminded her gently. "What's wrong, Ali?"

Alice shook her head, leaning into his palm. "I missed it. I couldn't see."

He looked her, confused. "Couldn't see what? Me?" He didn't understand what was upsetting her so much.

"No…I didn't see the vampire going into Bella's room." She looked up at him, her eyes full of sorrow. "I let him down. He's mad at me. He apologized earlier, but I know he's still upset. I should have been looking harder, more often. It shouldn't have slipped through."

Jasper nearly growled at the fact that Edward was angry with Alice. She didn't deserve that. "Alice," he said quietly, knowing she didn't need his anger. "It's not your fault. You've been doing so much, so frequently, your sight just might need a rest." He kissed her cheek and engulfed her in his love. He never forced her to feel something when she was upset; he'd just make sure she could feel his love to know that she wasn't alone.

Alice sighed. "What is I'm losing my gift? If that happens, I won't be able to help Edward watch over Bella anymore. He'll hate me."

"He won't hate you. Just think of how much you've helped him already," Jasper told her.

"I missed this. That's all that matters," Alice said sadly.

Jasper stood up; he'd had enough. "Edward," he said at a normal volume, eerily calm. "A word." He took a few steps toward the stairs, waiting for his brother.

Alice jumped up from the window ledge, rushing to her husband. "Jazz…it's okay. I'm not upset. He's just worried about Bella," Alice whispered, clinging to his arm. "Just let it go."

Jasper shook his head, placing his hand over one of hers, squeezing it reassuringly. "I can't, Ali. He had no right to say anything to you—upset or not. You're doing so much for him."

"Yes, Jasper," Edward said stiffly, standing at the base of the stairs.

Jasper felt the anger rolling off him. Alice shifted behind Jasper's arm, her guilt and grief almost drowning him. "I believe you owe my wife an apology," he said quietly. "You had no right getting upset with her."

"She missed something important, Jasper! Bella could have been killed because of her mistake!" Edward hissed.

Jasper growled as he felt Alice physically flinch at Edward's words. "She missed it because you have her watching over that human's _every_ move. You have her constantly monitoring the Volturi, watching for Victoria, and trying to see past the werewolves. You're asking too much from her."

Edward shook his head. "If she loves Bella as much as she claims, she should be happy to do this for her."

"Which is why I'm confronting the situation, not Alice. She's been feeling terrible about what happened and doubting herself," Jasper informed him. "So don't you _dare_ say she doesn't care about your human."

Edward started to protest, but Jasper just talked over him. "We're all making sacrifices for you, Edward, because we want you to be happy. But Alice had done far more than any of us for you two."

Jasper gripped her hand in his, needing the contact with her to remind himself that she's really there. "She monitors her every move. Puts herself in pain trying to see around werewolves. She loses herself in her visions every night, checking and rechecking that she hasn't missed anything. She babysits your human so you can hunt. She even…" Jasper swallowed, still unable to think about her trip to Italy without pain. "She even voluntarily walked to her own death to try and save you."

Alice rested her forehead against Jasper's arm. She had no idea how hard all of this was on him. Obviously the trip to Volterra would cause him pain for a while, but the rest was a surprise.

Jasper glared at Edward. "So don't you _dare_ accuse Alice of not caring or not trying hard enough."

"May be I wouldn't' be so concerned with her safety if _you_ hadn't tried to kill her," Edward whispered.

Jasper didn't flinch, although he wanted to. "Yes, I made a mistake, but Alice didn't. She deserves none of your anger." Jasper sighed, "You know how sorry I am for that Edward."

Alice squeezed his hand, kissing his arm where her head rested. "Jazzy…let's just go."

"You have no idea how hard it is to watch your wife willingly cause herself pain and immerse herself in visions every night. To stand by, unable to do anything for her except watch. You can't even suggest she rest for a while because than you, Edward, will start accusing her of not trying at all." Jasper sighed once again, something he's been doing a lot more lately. He knew Alice wanted to leave, but this might be the only chance he has to say this to Edward. He needed to keep going, knowing that Alice would understand. "All I want to do is take her away somewhere she doesn't have to torture herself. Somewhere she can just relax and not constantly feel pressured."

"You mean, _you_ want to get away from the scent of blood. This has nothing to do with Alice. This is you wanting to escape," Edward said coldly.

"I would be lying if I said it's perfectly fine for me here. It's so difficult having my safe haven turned into another hell. This used to be the only place I could go to escape the scent of blood—which you know is still difficult for me—but not anymore." Jasper looked at Edward. "But this isn't about me. This is about your treatment of Alice. You expect too much of her."

"She was only concentrated on you tonight, Jasper. She didn't even try to see anything having to do with Bella."

Jasper turned toward Alice, ignoring Edward. "Why were you so worried about me tonight?"

She shrugged, looking down. He placed a finger under her chin, coaxing her with his eyes to tell him. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to see you anymore. Or something would happen while you were out and I wouldn't see it. I wouldn't know," she was whispering so quietly he had to strain to hear her by the time she was finished.

Jasper pulled her into his arms, kissing her head. "You'll always see me. You'll always know," he whispered. He knew she'd understand what he was saying. He needed her to know that he'd always come back to her.

Alice clutched the front of Jasper's shirt, pressing her face into his chest. She let Jasper's love and touch comfort her.

Jasper returned his attention to Edward. "When you're ready to apologize to my wife, she'll be here. But right now, we're leaving."

Jasper whisked Alice up into his arms, smirking at her. She only smiled weakly at him.

She knew where they were going before they got there. And not because of her gift. He was taking her to their spot.

Jasper ran until he reached their rock. He sat down on top of it, nestling Alice in his lap. He refused to let go of her for a second. He watched her eyes brighten as she took in everything. The twinkling stars reflected in the black stream. The trickling water flowing around the rocks. The small patches of wildflowers and large trees. The trees surrounded the area, keeping the rest of the world out. It was far enough away from their home that no one would be able to hear them.

"I'm sorry, Jazz," Alice whispered.

"It's alright, Ali. I know you need to do this. I'd never ask you to stop," he told her, his hand running along her spine.

"I didn't know how difficult this all was for you." Alice looked up with sad, downcast eyes.

Jasper smiled at her. "You know I worry when you immerse yourself completely in your visions. And I hate it whenever you're in pain, especially when you cause yourself pain trying to see around something. I hate not being able to really do anything. But I know why you have to."

Alice leaned up, gently pressing her lips to his. "Thank you, Jazzy. I don't know why you put up with me."

Jasper chuckled. "Isn't it normally me saying things like that?" Alice cracked a smile. "What is it that you always say to me?"

"You don't _put up_ with someone you love and want to be with," Alice finished with a smile. "And that you're being ridiculous if you think I'd want someone other than you, my soul mate."

Jasper nodded. "That's right. I love you, Alice, more than anything."

Alice giggled, the sounds relaxing Jasper's heart. "I love you too, Jazz." He leaned down to kiss her, filling it with all the love he could.

She snuggled close to his chest, gazing at the star-filled stream.

"Are you okay?" Jasper questioned.

Alice nodded. "Yeah. I still feel bad, but you're right I'm pushing myself too hard, too often, that I'm stressing my sight. I just need to relax."

Jasper smiled. "I know the perfect way to help you relax," he told her suggestively, his deep voice huskily tickling her ear.

Alice laughed as she saw what Jasper had in mind. "I think that could help. "She smiled as Jasper kissed her. Tomorrow she might have to face Edward and apologize again, but right not it was just her and Jasper. The rest of the world faded away as the pair was wrapped up in their love.

* * *

A/N: What did you all think? I was starting to work on the next chapter of Drunken Mistake when this idea popped up in my mind and I had to write it instead. I know that in the book Edward apologizes right away, but I feel like he would still be upset because Bella's in danger. I really think he would be a little mean when it comes to Bella. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone, but it's just what I can see happening. :)

Also, I plan to get another chapter of Drunken Mistake out within the next couple of weeks and I have been working on Darkness--honestly! But every time I'm about to post something, I get a review from someone telling me they like it. So my question is would you rather have me keep it in first person with the POV's shifting every chapter, or change it all the third person. You guys are the ones who will be reading it--hopefully--and I'd rather write what you guys would rather read! So please, let me know! And I'm sorry for this ridiculously long A/N!!! #


End file.
